Royal Sleepover
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: What happens when the Disney princesses, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Ariel, Belle, Tiana, Cinderella, Aurora, Merida and Snow White, have a sleepover? Keep in mind that they're all about ten years old in this story. Read and Review!


**A/N: Hey all! **

**I decided to write something other than Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, so I decided to write this. I just came up with this idea today (don't blame me! I come up with crazy stuff when I'm sick!).**

**This little short one-shot type thing is about the Disney princesses having a sleepover at Jasmine's place. Keep in mind that they're all about ten years old in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. **

**Jasmine, Rapunzel, Ariel, Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Belle, and Tiana belong to Disney, and Merida belongs to Disney-Pixar.**

**The Lion King also belongs to Disney.**

**I do not own One Direction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The city of Agraba was silent, peaceful and serene. Sands blew in the dry desert wind, stirring drying clothes strung on clothes lines. At the head of the city, the palace stood proudly, its color washed out by the moonlight.

All was quiet in the great palace. The Sultan and his servants had gone to sleep, preparing for yet another day of life in the palace. Silence filled the empty marble hallways, lining the walls of every room.

Every room except for one, on the highest floor of the palace. Light spilled on to the moonlit balcony from inside the room, where nine girls of about age ten were camped out.

One girl with black hair and teal colored pajamas was trying to brush another girl's long blonde hair.

A frizzy redheaded girl in dark green pajamas pulled back her bowstring and shot another arrow into the bedpost, while a girl with short black hair and yellow pajamas sang to all the birds balanced on her outstretched arms.

One girl with golden hair just below shoulder length, and in pink pajamas, was passed out on the bed while a darker skinned girl in green pajamas ate out of a bowl of gumbo.

Another redheaded girl, this one with much smoother and darker hair, was poised on a desk, talking to a goldfish, who was swimming around in a small fishbowl.

A blonde girl in a white nightgown absentmindedly dusted along a shelf on the wall, brushing the duster back and forth.

Another girl with her dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail and in blue pajamas was curled up in a corner with a thick book, trying to block out the sounds of constant bickering.

"Ow! Jasmine, not so hard!"

"Sorry Punzie! Your hair is just so long!"

"Merida, stop shooting my bedposts!"

"Snow White, would you stop singing? There's too many birds!"

"Where's Aurora?"

"Fell asleep on the bed."

"Stop cleaning, Cinderella!"

"Sorry! It's a habit!"

"This gumbo is awesome!"

"Of course you would think so, Tiana!"

"Hey there little fishie! What's your name?"

"Ariel, stop talking to the fish! It's not gonna answer!"

"His name is Xavier, Belle! Just get your nose out of that book and come see Xavier for a moment!"

"But there's this story about a prince in disguise-"

"No one cares, Belle."

"Says you."

Merida noosed another arrow, letting it fly and hitting a poster of a teen celebrity squarely in the nose. Jasmine stopped brushing Rapunzel's hair long enough to catch a glimpse of the teen celebrity poster, where the arrow had hit, and complained loudly, "Hey! That's my poster of Zayn from One Direction!"

Tiana snorted, "No one likes One Direction anymore, Jas."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Can we just forget this? I need my hair brushed!" She scrunched up her little nose and crossed her arms.

Jasmine huffed but started running the brush through Rapunzel's hair again, making her wince every time Jasmine's brush hit a knot. Merida went back to shooting arrows into the noses and eyes of various One Direction members whilst Tiana snickered loudly.

Snow White twirled around, causing some of the birds to flutter around the room, scattering colored feathers. Cinderella put her hands on her hips and frowned. "I just finished dusting that!"

Snow White only rolled her eyes and continued singing, "One song, my heart keeps singing..."

From the desk, Ariel glanced at Aurora's sleeping form and smirked. "We should call her Sleeping Beauty from now on." She remarked, and the rest of the girls agreed.

Aurora stirred. Tiana, who was sitting on the bed next to her, gasped and jumped back, the gumbo spoon flying out of her hand and smacking Snow White in the face. The birds around Snow White screeched at the sudden thump of the spoon, taking off in a flurry of bright colored feathers.

"ACK! Bird in my hair!" Jasmine jumped up, yanking the brush out of Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel screamed painfully while Jasmine clawed at the bird squawking around in her black locks.

Another bird landed in Tiana's gumbo. Tiana, startled, fell off the bed, accidentally taking Aurora with her.

Aurora jerked awake, blonde curls frizzier than usual from sleep, and glanced around, taking in the utter chaos.

Snow White tried to get the birds under control by singing, but she could not be heard over the noise of screaming girls and squawking of the feathered creatures.

Ariel brushed her fingers through her hair, wailing about mismatched feathers. Cinderella ran about the room, unsuccessfully trying to dust away all the feathers. Merida quickly tried to noose an arrow to shoot a bird with, but found her quiver empty after notching arrows in One Direction posters.

Finally, the birds seemed to find the opened balcony door, and flew into the night, leaving behind feathers and eight screeching girls.

Belle, untouched by the birds, closed her book and set it down. Calmly, she walked into the middle of the room, and yelled at the top of her lungs, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everyone froze.

Belle took a deep breath and spoke again. "Why don't we just watch a movie? I mean, Jas, you have a huge TV in your room."

All the girls agreed and Jasmine popped The Lion King into the DVD player. The girls settled down in a heap of pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the large screen.

Cinderella disappeared during the previews and came back just in time with three bowls; one filled to the brim with popcorn, another with Cheetos Puffs, and the last one with pretzels.

She set the bowls down and as the movie started playing, Jasmine and Tiana fought over the bowl of pretzels, kind of like a game of tug-of-war.

Rapunzel and Ariel sang along, "The circle of life...and it moves in song..." while Snow White and Merida watched intently. Belle studied the lions, thinking of how lions could be used in a fairytale book.

Later in the movie, Tiana and Snow White, who had never seen the movie before, gasped when Mufasa was killed in the stampede. Ariel was crying while Rapunzel and Merida grappled for the bowl of Cheetos. They both accidentally tilted the bowl, spilling the cheesy snacks all over Cinderella.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel whisper-yelled while Merida nodded in agreement to Rapunzel's words. "Guys, it's all right." Cinderella reassured them, and they went back to watching the movie.

About three fourths of the way through the movie, Ariel and Rapunzel decided to make blanket forts. They set to work while the others continued to watch the TV screen and fight over snack foods.

Ariel dragged a purple blanket over the back of a chair, whilst Rapunzel flung a blue blanket over another chair. They dragged pillows and blankets under the fort, and eventually made the fort big enough to fit all nine girls.

Needless to say, when the Sultan of Agraba opened the door to Jasmine's room that morning, he had found nine princesses passed out in a blanket fort, covered in feathers, popcorn, Cheetos, and pretzels.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I thought it was a pretty cute and funny idea. **

**Review, guys!**

**Genie: See ya later, kids!**

**Aladdin: There you are, Genie! I've been looking all over for you!**

**Me: ...**


End file.
